thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sp00nerism/Trivia
YouTube *On November 21, 2011, Sp00n began uploading his latest play session on Skyrim. Within a couple hours, the view count on episode 24 had reached 1 million. As of November 25, 2011 the video had reached 3,589,800 total views. Sp00n has altered the settings on the video to unlisted so no one can see it. Whether the extreme view count was due to an error within YouTube or a hacker of some sorts is unknown. **It was revealed in his Q&A Video in June 2013 that it was someone trying to flag him and get him in trouble. *Sp00n's YouTube channel name "The Camping Tree", comes from a feature in Counter-Strike, where you could disguise yourself as any object on a map. On one of the maps, you could disguise yourself as a tree (As stated in this video). *His first uploaded video (seen) was of him unboxing an Xbox 360, but got taken off due to copyright. *Sp00n draws his own video titles and YouTube backgrounds. He also drew the title card for Seamus' Rage walkthrough and many Creature talks. *He uses a Audio Technica 2035 microphone. *Sp00n is a friend of Xcalizorz, but they don't usually play together. They mostly only play Call of Duty, but there have been some cases where they've played Killing Floor, with some others like Nova & DRJ. *Sp00n was the fourth Creature to play with Chilled since his departure from the Creatures. *Sp00n has the fifth most subscribers out of all of the Creatures, having over 406,000 as of April 18th 2013. *Sp00n plays with a wide variety of youtubers outside of the Creatures. *He has done a lot of voice acting for the popular Machinima series Sanity Not Included. *He voice role-played as Joel in his walkthrough of The Last Of Us. If he died, he would scream and would remain silent until he respawned. *Sp00n is not to be confused with fellow game commentator Sam "IAmSp00n", who plays with Gassy and has been on Sly's Minecraft Daily. **A lot of new fans may also mistake him for TheSpoonyOne who is part of another game team called Blistered Thumbs who are allies with That Guy with the Glasses and Cinemassacre. *It appears that Sp00n is the voice of the man and Creature Carl on the notorious Creature Hub "What the hell was that?" intro that used to appear before most videos. * His most popular video is Scrolls V: Skyrim Walkthrough 24: Sp00n CURES THE POISON Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Walkthrough 24: Sp00n CURES THE POISON Gaming *His Minecraft skin is a pineapple. *He likes to use shotguns in first person shooters. *He used to be a hardcore Counter-Strike player and had played the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive closed beta. Nova gave him the code. *Though he and Nova change their usernames on Steam frequently, they never change their profile pictures. Miscellaneous *He confirmed that his name is Nick in this video. *Loves to take baths (Creature Talk #23). *He was the one who "invented" the word "brown". *Sp00n has a dog and a cat named Blue. *In a trolling video, he claims he is a girl (played by SuushiSam), as well as a horse in another. *He is the only Creature who doesn't appear on Creature Talk regularly. *His first job was a telemarketer. *Sp00n is currently dating Ali. *Sp00n used to live near an airport (numerous videos had background noise that sounded like planes). *Sp00n uses an iPhone. *He occasionally draws thumbnails for other Creatures' videos. *Spoonerism is an actual word, meaning a speech error or play on words in which letters or parts of words are switched (e.g. "a blushing crow" instead of "a crushing blow"). *According to his Twitter account, he lives on Pluto. *Sp00n revealed his face during The Creature's Panel at RTX 2013, making him the last Creature to reveal their face. *Sp00n, in a recent Titanfall stream, said that his original/former username was DarkShadows, or a variant of that. *In the same stream, Sp00n expressed a desire for a tattoo much like James'. He said he would possibly get a sleeve featuring GLaDOS from the Portal series. *His current Steam username is still Sp00nerism, though his profile is private. Suspicions *Sp00n's Twitter and Formspring pages are scattered with pieces of information that have never been confirmed by Sp00n or any of the other Creatures. *He is 24. This was confirmed by Ali while tweeting about dressing "her 23 year old boyfriend" to pick up Chipotle. This story was tweeted in late 2012, but his birthday is on January 23, so he turned 24. *Kootra has claimed that Sp00n and Nova look a lot alike. It was at first unknown if this was meant as a joke, but Sp00n has recently revealed his face at RTX 2013. *At one point, he had "a little Johnny Depp thing going on" in terms of beard/mustache. His girlfriend confirmed this. *He has been recognized by his voice, but denied it. *He has traveled to four countries. *According to Ze, Sp00n is left handed. *Some people think that his profile picture for Steam is just a distorted image of Sp00n himself. Facts Revealed in June 2013 Q&A Video *He is half Filipino and half Caucasian *Has has at least two brothers (possibly more). * He is about 6'3" which makes him the tallest Creature, even though many people (including the Creatures themselves) have always said Jordan (who is 6'2") was the tallest. *He had a goth phase during his high school years. *He also enjoyed skateboarding. *Somewhere down the line, he said he may eventually reveal his face, and will do it if the Creatures set milestones similar to the ones in the first 24 hour livestream. **They said they would show his face if they hit $1 million in donations, but it was never reached. **He would actually end up revealing his face at RTX 2013 a few weeks after uploading this Q&A video *He doesn't like podcasts or movie premieres, which would explain his rare appearances on Creature Talk and Creature Movie Trips. *He is agnostic, which means he believes that the existence of a deity can neither be confirmed nor denied. Sp00n does respect the beliefs of his viewers so as not to cause a flame war. *He is very uncoordinated when he plays games with friends, but claims to be really good (though not professional) in Counter-Strike. Category:Sp00nerism Category:Trivia Pages Category:List